A system toilet for animals which can be disposed in a room is used in order to manage excrement of an animal that inhabits the room. Recently, toilets for animals include an animal toilet in which a commercially available pee pad for toilet use is laid directly onto the floor surface and fixed by an outer frame by pressing the outer periphery of the pee pad (Patent Document 1), and an animal toilet in which a shallow toilet tray contains a plate-shaped urine-absorbent mat and a liquid-permeable non-woven fabric that is tightly attached to and covers the whole upper surface of the urine-absorbent mat (Patent Document 2).
However, the toilet for animals described above uses a low-rigidity sheet member configured from a non-woven fabric in a section on which the animal directly mounts and therefore often results in “torsion” or “folding over” of the sheet member due to a jumping into the toilet or a revolving motion habitually performed by a dog when excreting termed “circling (smell-removing)” in the toilet before excreting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3609855
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-142599